Of Strawberries and Boys
by Lady Hanabiko
Summary: What can a bit of strawberry essence do for someone like Heero? Can Duo get his way and make Heero his, by any means necessary? 1x2 Mature for sexual references, and slight cussing. Plz, R&R.
1. The Smart Idea

_MAJOR-EDITING HAS BEEN DONE! (10-15-05)_

here is my first Gundam Wing fan fiction, which also happens to be my first Shounen- Ai fan fiction! Woo! I'm starting of simple with a 1x2. For those of you who, DONT watch Gundam Wing, or just don't know what the hell those numbers mean, it's numerical pairing for Duo x Heero. nods It took me a long time to figure it out too. Besides I'd rather see Heero paired up with my Duo-Chan than that...cringe evil...piece...of...thing...by the name of Relena...Scary! Ok then...hope you like. (Oh! yea I don't own G.W., SOTSU AGENCY SUNRISE does...)

**Ch 1: The smart idea**

The five Gundam Pilots were all asleep in their quarters, either half on the bed, or with the covers over their heads. It was Saturday, and they got to sleep in late, _very_ late. Just yesterday they had been testing out new equipment with their Gundams. They tried them out in a vacant space, which was covered in nothing but dirt. So originally, it was pretty messy by the time they were done for the day. The boys retired into their rooms, covered in sod, and so were the Gundams, back in their stations. So, now it is 10:30 in the morning, and the first to wake is Duo. The 17 yr old boy climbed out of his bed wearily, trying to get himself untangled from his blankets, ending up on the floor with a bang. He cringed in pain, and threw his chocolate colored braid behind his shoulder. He got up and rubbed his thigh, on the spot where he landed. Duo walked sleepily towards the bathroom that they shared, he grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing. Still half asleep, he put the brush back, and took his robe from the hook on the back of the door, and climbed in one of the 3 showers.

He yawned and shuddered slightly as the hot water sprayed down on him. He let his braid slowly un-ravel and fall in ringlets up to his waist. He grabbed his strawberry shampoo from the small shelf next to the shower-head and snapped open the cap; pouring a bunch into his hand and into his hair, lathering it slowly. He smiled to himself as the smell of sweet strawberries filled the shower, and crept unknowingly out of the door and throughout the room, towards the vents.

"Hmmm...those damn commercials were right...this feels nice..." he spoke to himself, with a grin on his face.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes slowly opened. He looked around his room, and let his eyes fall on the vent. '_What the hell was that smell? It smelled so...good.'_ He sat up in his bed and yawned. He got up and grabbed his robe off of his side table and wrapped himself in it. Soon he was out of his door, and towards the bathroom. The smell of strawberries getting stronger with every step he took. Until, finally he reached the bathroom, and opened the door, letting the aroma gather around him. Steam drifted out from the bathroom, and swirled around him. He waved his hands in front of his face and slowly made his way past the toilets and sinks, towards the showers. One was one, and apparently occupied, but there was too much fog on the glass to tell who was in there. Heero tilted his head sideways and a few other directions until he finally realized who it was. His eyes widened.

'_Duo! Why is he up so early...so it was him, its his shampoo that smells so damn good...that baka...why'd he have to use that one, and why does he have to do that with his hair, why the hell does he look so damn good...ok...that's a **bit** to far Heero.'_

Before he knew it, the Japanese boy found himself blushing slightly. He looked away, and then back at the glass. He turned an even brighter shade of red, because Duo was staring right back at him. Heero backed away into the sinks, as he saw Duo grin at him from the other side of the glass. He slid it opened slightly and stuck his head out.

"Hey Heero...I didn't wake you up did I?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, from the Japanese boys reaction previously. Duo turned the tap, and let the shower turn off. He grabbed for his robe, but it fell as he touched it, and the only way he could've gotten it, was if he stepped out of the shower fully. Then Heero would've really had something to blush at. Of course, Duo didn't mind one bit if he just walked out of the shower naked, but he wanted to spare his cute little friend of the embarrassment. So he grabbed a towel from the showers side instead, and wrapped it around his waist, leaving him bare chest. He stepped out of the whole shower and bent down to grab his robe. As he slipped it on, he took off the towel and dried his hair with it. As Duo was about to leave, he had an idea. He stepped over to the still blushing Heero, and leaned into him, placing his face near Heero's ear. He grinned to himself and began to whisper.

"You know...you shouldn't stare...besides...it's bad for your...how do I say, um posture."

Heero shuddered slightly, unnoticed by Duo. He didn't get what Duo meant though, until Duo pointed it out, well pointed down actually. Heero followed where Duo was pointing and immediately covered himself more tightly with his robe. He gritted his teeth and stared Duo in the eye. Duo had won, much to Heero's displeasure. He watched as 'Shinigami' left the bathroom with a smirk on his face._ 'He's...going to...pay…So badly.'_

**Voila! Ok…so that's the first chapter. If you're still wondering about the title, strawberries are like the main key to it all. I don't know, my mum bought them recently, and they struck a nerve in my unique side. Plus I wanted to create a shounen-ai fic sooner or later. laughs maniacally Well, send in your reviews! I'd love ya so much if you did! Plz! PLZ! BAI!**


	2. Breakfast Smiles

_More great revisions done, sigh, that's all I seem to be doing lately for my fan fiction. REVISIONS! Gah! 10-15-05_

**Ch 2: Breakfast smiles**

Duo hummed along with the radio as he flipped a pancake in the air with the pan. He had been half through singing "Wish Matrix" by Iceman, and had cooked about 12 pancakes, when Wufei, Trowa, Heero, and Quatre walked in the kitchen. They all sat down at the table, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Quatre stifled a yawn with his arm and laid his head down on the table, staring at Duo.

"Cooking pancakes for breakfast hmm Shinigami?" Duo nodded at him and piled two each onto 5 plates. Heero got up and went to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup, and 4 more for the rest of them. Duo turned to face the boys at the table.

"Want anything on your pancakes, plain syrup, regular butter, whipped cream, fruit?"

"Strawberries."

The 3 said in unison. Heero turned and stared at them weirdly. Then he turned to Duo, who was staring at him. He could see the boy's lips trying to sustain a smile. He grimaced and turned away scowling.

"Heero, how would you like yours?" Duo said while trying not to laugh. He saw Heero frown.

"Just plain."

Quatre grinned thankfully as his pancakes were set in front of him. He dug into them quickly, while trying to take at the same time, finally realizing that it wasn't the brightest idea, he swallowed them. "I don't know about you guys but when I got up this morning I had the biggest urge to eat strawberries." The other 4 looked at him. Trowa and Wufei nodded. Duo just smiled, and Heero said nothing. This time Trowa spoke up.

"Your right, when I woke up, I could practically smell them in my room. I didn't know what to make of it." Wufei just nodded again, savoring the flap jacks. Duo smiled again and took a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry guys...it was me. This morning I woke up and took a shower. I must've over dosed on the strawberry shampoo. I didn't know it went into the vents. It must've been nice to wake up to though, Heero should know that, shouldn't you Heero?" he turned to Heero next to him and tilted his head to the side with a wide eyed look. Heero just sipped his coffee silently.

"Yea...so..."

Wufei looked up. "What do you mean?" Heero turned to the Chinese boy and looked at him quizzically. "I smelled it to before...so...I just...went to...find the source of it...and...I did... _unfortunately_." Wufei just blinked and shook his head. Trowa shrugged, and Quatre smiled behind his mug of coffee he was holding in front of his mouth. _He_ got the picture at least. He gave a light chuckle and got up. Throwing his plate in the sink, he walked over to Duo and bent down to meet his level. "Nice move Shinigami..." with that he walked out of the kitchen.

Heero stared widely at the blonde as he left. '_How can he just smile at my misfortune, does he think it was funny that I had to go through that shit in the bathroom...and to make matters worse I wasn't exactly...proper with my body! What the hell is going on here? I'm not...no..., no...I'm supposed to be with...Relena...do I love her...hell no...I'd rather have my ass run around naked in Antarctica than say that I loved...her...but; I can't be attracted to him. Can I? No…no, I'm not. Not. NOT!'_

Heero was like this, talking to himself for so long, that he hadn't realized that he was the only one in the kitchen now. He grumbled to himself and got up. He went to his room for a quick change. No sooner had he slipped on a fresh pair of shorts, a figure burst through his door. Make those three figures. Quatre, Wufei and Duo had charged into Heero's room, their faces stark white. Heero eyed them strangely.

"**What?** What's the matter?"

Duo answered first. "We were cleaning the Gundams, and it just happened...scared the hell outta me...!"

Then Quatre spoke up. "It was as if she just popped up out of no where. I wanted to run, but it was like…I couldn't. My legs were jelly!"

Wufei peered out of the door then back at Heero. "Trowa is trying to stall her now...but you better hide Heero...she's coming for you!"

Heero stared at the three as if they just had six heads attached to each of them. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Who the hell is after-" No sooner had he spoken. A voice floated from the hallway and into the room. A creepy, perky, voice of the spawn of hell itself. Heero's face paled and he dropped his arms to the side. No. No. Not now. _Shit!_

"R-Relena?" The three nodded at him. "What am I going to do? I can't go through the hallway. She's there isn't she?" he spoke with his voice low, and filled with fear. Duo bit his lip and looked around the room, but nothing!

A closet would be too simple, under the bed is too original, the window is- _wait _the window _would_ work! Duo grinned and ran over to the window, opening it all the way. It was perfect to go through, and it led right to the backyard. "Heero, the window, climb through and wait outside somewhere, try and find a good far away hiding place. So then we'll distract her and say your not here, then I'll come out and tell you when she's gone okay?"

Heero nodded and quickly shoved himself through the window. He made it out and ran out onto the grass. The three others closed the window and went into the hallway. Quatre almost shrieked as Relena ran up to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Is he in there? Quatre tell me if my Heero is in there?" Quatre looked at Wufei and Duo, then at Trowa over Relena's shoulder, who was currently shaking his head frantically. "Uh...um...n-no Relena...we didn't find him...he, um...uh...he must've stepped out!"

Duo rushed past the Blonde boy and grabbed Relena by the shoulders, watching as her eyes filled with tears, making Duo want to gag.

"**YES RELENA**! He's not here, he stepped out, I remember now, and he said he was leaving out earlier to check up on a few things. Im not exactly sure what they were, ya know how Heero is, he didn't explain much to me." Duo kept talking, and pushing Relena towards the door at the same time. He finally reached it, and Wufei opened it for him. "Well...sorry we couldn't be of much help..., we really have a lot of work to do..., so see ya! BYE!", and with a final push and slam of the door. Relena was out. The 4 pilots slumped against the door in relief. "I thought she'd never leave." Trowa said with a look of exhaustion on his face. Duo nodded and got up. "Well I'll get Heero...you guys stay here."

The boys nodded and parted to do their own things. Duo peeked through the small window on the right side of the door to make sure Relena had gone, but he could still faintly see her silhouette a few feet from their home. '_Crap! Why wont she just leave already, now I'm gonna have to climb through the damn window myself…is this what we have to resort to now?' _Grumbling under his breath, he made his way back into Heero's empty room and shoved the window wide open. Sliding through it, and making sure his braid didn't get stuck, he was finally out of the room. He planted his feet firmly on the grass and peered around their large back area to see if he could spot Heero. He couldn't spot the brunette anywhere. Walking around, he leaned against the apple tree, his eyes still searching.

"Heero, where the hell did you run off-"

**thunk**

"What the hell?" Duo touched the spot on his head where he was hit. Frowning he looked down at the object that was on the ground, that apparently just fell on him. Picking it up, he cocked an eyebrow. It was an apple. Looking up he rolled his eyes. Heero was sitting on one of the branches munching on an apple and staring at Duo nonchalantly.

"Hey, Baka."

Jumping down off the branch, Heero landed perfectly next to Duo and, sat down while leaning against the trunk of the apple tree. Duo shook his head and smiled, sitting down beside his friend. He bit into the apple that had been dropped on him. "Nice hiding place you have here Heero-kun, I definitely was stumped as to where you were…but do me a favor and next time hide somewhere that isn't going to cause me damage?" Duo laughed, Heero only rolled his eyes.

Smirking Duo shook his head and bit into the apple again. "I guess you're still kind of ticked of at me for getting you a bit happy down there hmm? I can apologize _to_ you, but I can't apologize for my sexiness…ow!"

Heero thwaped Duo on the head with his hand and gave him a red faced glare. "I didn't get happy _anywhere_ you moron and, you are _not_ sexy, stop being so full of yourself…happy…down…there…" He trailed off grumbling, and biting into his apple too hard. Duo just chuckled happily. He patted Heero on the back, almost making the boy choke in the process, and smiled. "You'll never change hmm Heero, what will happen when there is no Relena, who will love you with _that_ attitude?"

Duo turned to face Heero and leaned on his knees staring at him intently. He gave him a knowing look. Heero shook his head and kept his gaze away from the braided boy. "What do you care Shinigami, why should it be a necessity that I fall in love, why are we talking about this?" Giving Duo a weird look, he grumbled once more. He glanced back at Duo, and gave a weird look. Duo was staring at Heero through narrowed eyes, as if trying to read him or something. Finally, he broke his awkward gaze and gave a sly smile. Leaning forward slightly so he was closer to Heero, close enough to blow the hair out of his blue eyes, he finally spoke.

"You've never been kissed before, _have you_? At least, not a _real_ kiss."

Eye's as wide as saucers, Heero turned red for about the third time that morning. He tried backing away from Duo, but the tree has stopped him from leaning anymore back. '_What the hell…why did he ask me that? Why has this conversation changed from hiding to kissing?'_

"What! Why…of course…what the heck kind of question is that, does it matter?" Heero's voice got higher by the second. Duo only kept that devilish smirk on his face, and if possible moved closer. '_What is he DOING? NO!'_ Unfortunately his mind was busy rambling, so it didn't have time to register the fact that Duo had pinned him down to the ground. '_SHIT! NO! He isn't, he better not! I swear if he…oh my god!' _He could now only hear his heartbeat in his ears getting faster and louder as Duo's bought his face down to the Japanese boy's. Closing his eyes tight, Heero waited for the feeling of soft lips pressed against his.

And he waited.

Nothing had happened yet, and this actually gave a moment for Heero's mind to run again. '_Um…what is he…'_ Opening his eyes, he noticed the smirk still plastered to the boys face that was less than an inch away from his own. As Duo spoke, Heero could feel his warm breath against his lips, and the sweet tang of apple filled his nostrils. Goosebumps broke out all along his body, but he didn't think about it.

"Do you _really_ think I'd force you to do something that you wouldn't want to Heero, now want kind of man would I be if I did that."

Heero heard a bit of sadness in his friends voice, but quickly dismissed it as he felt Duo's lips brush against his own very slightly, like a butterfly kiss. Then, feeling a whoosh of air, Duo's face was gone and in its place was a hand. Duo had gotten up and offered a hand to help Heero. Grabbing it with caution, Heero was lifted to his feet. Shinigami only smiled and ruffled Heero's hair with a wink.

"Cute!" and with that he began to walk towards the side of the house, and left Heero alone with a frown on his face. Grumbling low again and dusting the grass off of his shirt he walked towards the side of the house.

"…damn baka."

**OK MINNA! I've finally finished chapter two after, how many years? giggles Sorry for making you wait. I bow and humbly ask for your apology. :) I hope you liked the end of this one…poor Duo just love's teasing his Heero-kun. Let's see what happens next with the au pair! Ch 3 coming soon! R&R.**


	3. First Sign of Madness

Thanks a bunch for the reviews: Taki-bi Misuriki, Phoenix36, Chain-Shinigami, AmourDuGreenleaf, Deadangel, Chardae, Fallen Angel named Alan. I appreciate it! Also…yep. Trowa _talks_ in this chapter too! gasp isn't it just the craziest. (: P) I figured, in this fic, he'd need a voice, so there it is.

© SOTSU AGENCY SUNRISE

**Ch 3: First Sign of Madness**

Heero entered his room and threw himself on the bed facedown. '_What the hell just happened out there?_' He _knew_ Duo had a "thing" for guys, just as much as he knew about Quatre and Trowa's "Midnight rendezvous", but he would never in a million years consider _himself_ to be…

"Hell no..." He mumbled into his pillow.

"You know, talking to yourself is _the_ first sign of madness." A voice spoke from the doorway. Rolling onto his back, Heero saw that the voice belonged to Quatre. Rolling his eyes he turned on side until his back was facing the blonde. Quatre smirked and walked into the room until he got the bed and sat on it.

"Why more glum than usual, and where did you run off to earlier?"

Silence Shaking his head, Quatre spoke again. "We made sure Relena won't come back for a while, so you don't have to worry about _that_." More Silence "_Ok_…what did Duo do?"

He saw Heero tense as he mentioned Duo's name. Grinning, Quatre gave a little chuckle. "Ah, I see I've hit a nerve, so it _was_ Duo's doing then?" Heero didn't move, but Quatre could somehow tell that he was listening.

"You know Heero; you don't have to freak out every time Duo messes around with you, because that's what he's doing, playing."

Heero finally turned so he could glare at Quatre, but then he turned back around. "He didn't _look_ like he was playing when he kis…" Heero stopped. Quatre lifted an eyebrow. He leaned over Heero to look at him.

"He tried to what? What did he do?"

"Never mind…but, he just…didn't look like he was joking…that's all."

Quatre grinned and bounced lightly on the bed. "He tried to kiss you _didn't_ he, oh c'mon Heero, he _did_ right?"

Silence Grabbing Heero's shoulder, Quatre shook him.

"C'mon don't be such a baby…all he did was kiss you!"

"He **didn't** kiss me! He…tried to but…he didn't because I…_sigh_ he didn't really kiss me, it was just like…" Grumbling, Heero turned to lie on his back quickly and put his pillow over his face. Though, it wasn't quick enough to hide the blush Quatre saw. Quatre smiled and patted the pillow. Sighing, he got up from the bed and left the room. Heero thought he heard him say something, he didn't catch it. Taking the pillow off his head, he stared at the window which faced the yard where he and Duo had been earlier. '_What is he trying to do to me?_'

"Look…he just need's time, you know that."

_Swish_, _two points._

"Heero will _never_ change, he's just so…" Stealing the ball, he ran left, then right, left again and-

_Swoosh two points._

"You can't say that Duo, just…keep trying."

Dodging the braided boy, he ducked and took a shot, and missed.

"Right…look, just because you and Quatre are all '_happy do da'_, doesn't mean its going to be the same for me. God knows I've tried and Heero just looks at me like I'm a **disease**." Duo stopped running with the ball and sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. Trowa plopped down beside him and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Well, that's because neither Quatre nor myself are as stubborn as Heero…just, don't keep playing games with him, let him know you mean it."

Duo stared at the ball in his hands. "Maybe I should just back down and forget about this." He looked up to see Trowa giving him a blank stare. Duo grinned and threw the ball lightly at him.

"Yea, ok, I _know_ I'm lying…"

Trowa shook his head and got up from the floor and started throwing free throws. Duo kept his place and started studying his shoes.

"Hey Trowa, why do you think Heero actually has a chance to change…I mean, he's just so…"

Trowa stopped and turned to face Duo. "Stubborn? Uptight? Grave? Just plain _hard ass? _Yea...I know but, does he have enough will power to change? Yea, I think he does."

Duo smiled a bit and got up. He tried to block Trowa, failed and laughed. "Shinigami won't give up yet Trowa…not in the least!"

Trowa cracked a little smile and dunked the ball successfully. "I win."

As the two boys began another game, a shadowy figure disappeared from behind the plexi glass window of the entrance to the Pilot's locker room. As the figure walked down past the row of showers and out the other exit, they pulled down their hood to reveal Mr. Cobalt-eyes himself. He walked down the hall, past the weight room and, into the entrance that combined their house to the activities building. As he entered the kitchen he saw that he wasn't alone, Wufei was at the kitchen table. Heero nodded a hello and Wufei responded with a small grunt. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed the milk carton, opened it and took a drink. Pausing, he turned and looked at Wufei. He turned the carton upside down and a single drop came out. Wufei stared at Heero and shrugged.

"Sorry." He said while eating a spoonful of cornflakes. Heero threw the empty carton in the garbage and sat down after grabbing a banana. They sat in silence for about a few minutes when Wufei cleared his throat lightly. Heero looked up from his half eaten banana.

"Yes?"

Wufei looked as if he was thinking and, then he paused and looked at Heero seriously.

"So…you and Duo…?"

Heero glared at Wufei before he could finish, and Wufei picked up his spoon quickly.

"Never mind."

Shaking his head Heero got up and threw away the rest of his banana, since he lost his appetite. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into the bathrooms. He made sure to avoid looking at '_Duo's Shower_', to also avoid the chance of flashbacks. Going over to one of the sinks, he turned on the cold water tap and splashed water on his face. It was refreshing and seemed to cool his attitude down as well. Taking one of the towels, he dabbed his face dry. As he began to place the towel down from his face, the bathroom door opened.

"Don't get so cocky Trowa, next time I'll-…"

Duo stopped as he walked halfway through the door. Heero froze and kept his grip on the towel. Duo paused momentarily and gave Heero a small smile.

"Sorry if I scared you…I didn't think anyone was in here." He walked past Heero and stopped in front of his shower stall. Turning to face him, Duo placed his clothes he bought with him on two of the hooks. Heero made his eyes tear away from Duo's as he felt heat flooding his cheeks, and threw his towel in the sink. He was about to storm out of the bathroom when Duo spoke.

"Heero, wait!"

Pausing by the door, Heero kept his back to Duo. He didn't answer but, Duo figured he was listening.

"Look…I'm sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have done what I did, it was out of line and…I apologize."

Silence

Duo pulled at his braid impatiently waiting for an answer. Heero finally turned around slowly.

"No your not…"

With that said, he left the bathroom and, a stunned Duo.


End file.
